The technique disclosed herein relates to a shutter device.
Conventionally, shutter devices each including at least one of a leading curtain or a trailing curtain have been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-061865 discloses a focal plane shutter device including leading and trailing curtains. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-061865 discloses the normally-open focal plane shutter device.